


Sacrifice

by Horrorfana



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrorfana/pseuds/Horrorfana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Mindy expected to see late at night was a certain Norse god with an offer she can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Mindy groans in agony as she twists and turns in her bed. She doesn't call out for her mother, knowing there's nothing she can do to ease the pain.

Having spent her entire eighteen years in sickness and agony is something most would assume she'd be accustomed to. However there is only so much one can handle, even with a pain tolerance as strong as hers.

Her condition is rare and has no cure. Only a handful of other incidents are known. Even then, very few of those survive their first year of life. The disease is genetic, passed on from her mother through recessive genes.

For eighteen years Mindy has dealt with her illness. Having given up hope some time ago. She has accepted that the rest of her life will be a continuous cycle of pain with small bouts of reprieve.

Just a few weeks prior Mindy had learned that she will not live past her twentieth birthday.

As she squirms in agony, she anticipates the day she will feel the peace of death.

"Tell me mortal, what would you offer to be rid of the illness that plagues you?"

Without dwelling on thoughts of the intruder in not only her home, but her room, Mindy answers.

"Anything."

"Open your eyes."

Mindy hesitantly opens her eyes and is unable to contain the small squeak from her mouth upon sight of the imposing man towering over her.

"Wh...who are you?"

The man grins. "I am Loki, and you, mortal are in need of my abilities."

Mindy gulps. "I heard about you in high school. You aren't real."

Loki uses the tip of his septer to tilt Mindy's face upwards to meet his eyes. "Your eyes do not deceive you, mortal. Do not try my patience with your simple mind." With that, Loki jerks his septer away, making Mindy wince.

She narrows her eyes. "I shouldn't believe a word you say."

"True as that may be, do you deny I have spoken in only truths thus far?"

Mindy hesitantly shakes her head. "Fine. But why are you here?"

Loki absently paces around Mindy's room. "I heard your pleas as I searched this realm for entertainment. Be thankful I answered your cries of anguish."

"But what do you want?"

"I merely desire to extend your life to its rightful length."

Mindy forces herself into a sitting position, wincing as she does so. "What do you want?"

Loki ignores her question. "How highly do you value your life? Your health? What would you give for the life you deserve?"

Mindy purses her lips thoughtfully. "I'd do anything, give anything, name it and it's yours."

Loki's grin turns sinister. "I ask only that you perform a task in my name. Do this and I shall grant you what you desire most."

Mindy gets slightly wide eyed in anticipation. "Name it."

Loki appears beside the bed, watching Mindy with excitement in his eyes. "If your mother meets her demise by sunrise, I shall restore your body to a healthy state."

Mindy gulps and shrinks away from Loki. "Why? What does it matter if she lives or dies?"

Loki frowns and looks at Mindy almost sadly. "Her mortal life matters not. I merely ask for a life in exchange for the one I create. A fair trade, is it not?"

Mindy runs a hand anxiously through her hair. "Why my mom then? Why not a stranger?"

"Do you not desire your own life above all else?"

"But she's my mom! She made sure the doctors didn't pull the plug when I was little. I can't do that to her."

Loki meets her eyes. "Why not? Has she not spoken of you as a burden of late?"

"Yes, but..."

"Do you not want the life you claim to desire?"

Mindy shakes her head. "I want this more than anything, it's just that..."

Loki cuts her off. "If you prefer your mother's life to your own, I shall depart. I have spoken my terms. It would not be a sacrifice if it was not something you hold dear. What is your decision, mortal?"

Mindy runs a hand through her hair. "Give me a minute. I need to think."

"Very well."

Mindy nods absently before her thoughts begin to race. Before she realizes it, her time is up.

Loki leans in, no more than a foot away from her face. "Your choice?"

Mindy takes a deep breath. "What if I get caught? I don't want to end up in jail."

Loki grins. "I shall take care of the...mess. You will not be in the suspicions of a single mortal. What is your choice?"

"I don't even know how to..."

Loki's grin turns sinister once more. "The kitchen. Select the large blade from the drawer...can you manage the rest?"

Mindy nods sadly. "I've got the idea."

"Excellent. Your decision?"

Mindy looks down and closes her eyes. "I'll do it."


End file.
